Fish bowls and tanks are relatively fragile and, since they incorporate a great volume of water, their walls and bottoms must withstand great pressures. This certain strains or bendings that make them lose the initial flat form of their surfaces.
On the other hand, it is very important to keep these fish tanks or bowls horizontal, to avoid any pressure distribution unbalances.
There are many types of well-known supports for fish tanks which are usually classified into two groups. One of these groups includes wooden supports or furniture. Such wooden supports present inconveniences such as the fragility and attention inherent to such building materials and their high cost.
Another group includes metallic supports which are typically made with tubes of rectangular section to define a four leg structure having different bracing beams and a series of crosspieces or horizontal upper frame members which constitute the supporting base for the tank. These metallic supports or structures solve the inconvenience of the high cost previously mentioned. However, such metallic supports present other inconveniences.
One such inconvenience is that the iron tubes forming the metallic supports which are available in the market are not very reliable, as far as their straightness is concerned" since they are not straight and squared enough and the supporting base thus configured is not completely flat.
On the other hand, the sections of these tubes are made relatively small for economic reasons, and the weight of the tank, for example, entails a series of strains on the support. Therefore, the frame or upper supporting surface bends downwards and the strain supported at the bottom of the tank by the frame is greater at the ends than at the center, instead of distributing it homogeneously throughout the whole length of such bottom.
These inconveniences introduce overpressure and problems that, on some occasions, may lead to accidents and breakages of the fish bowls, along with the relevant risks.